


Jon's Internet Adventure

by Sleepy_moon29



Series: Modern Targcest [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blackmail, Camgirl!Dany, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: After a date with Margaery Tyrell that went nowhere, Jon goes home horny and frustrated, and then he makes a startling discovery on the internet.





	Jon's Internet Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Read the damn Tags
> 
> All errors are my own
> 
> Also, don't get too hung up on the figures. I have no idea what the going rates are, just enjoy the smut.

Jon Snow growled with frustration as he tossed his keys across the counter and shut the door to his apartment behind him. He had just gone out on a date with the biggest cock tease in the entire world, Margaery Tyrell. The girl had worn tight blue jeans that hugged the curves of her arse and a sparkling black bustier top, showing off the tops of her breasts.

He had done everything right, taken her out for food, then they went bowling, then a nice walk back to her apartment. He had stopped outside her door, gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked to come upstairs for a while. She grinned, flashed that tantising smile of hers then the little minx had skipped upstairs, telling him that it was far too soon for that. 

Jon turned on the lights in his apartment and then went to his fridge, he sighed as he looked at the depressing lack of food before grabbing a can of coke and shuffling to his room, he would have to order something to eat later.

He flipped the lights on in his bedroom, grabbed his laptop and then flopped onto the bed. His phone buzzed and he opened it and cycled through the messages. 

‘ _ Yo, _ ’ Grenn text and Jon sighed before hammering out his response.

_ ‘Didn’t get any,’  _

_ ‘Damn. I told you she was a tease. That girl does not put out for ANYONE,’  _

_ ‘She’s the hottest girl at the Uni,’  _

_ ‘Not the hottest ;)’  _

_ ‘Dany is my aunt man. I’ve told you’  _

_ ‘You’re a TARGARYEN. It’s fine’  _ Grenn replied and Jon tossed his phone across the bed. He was a Targaryen of course, and that meant that incest was legal in their family, however it was not something he was proud to admit to everyone.

Dany was also beautiful, long silver hair and striking purple eyes. She was like a goddess, and Jon had always had a thing for her. Still he had never acted on it, she was too confusing to read. He wasn’t sure if she was flirting with him, or just teasing him.

He remembered last year at the family summer pool party. There was one moment where she had been _staring_ at him as he got out of the pool. She wore a light blue one piece bikini, that was _barely_ appropriate for a family gathering. Her nipples had been so clearly hard and it looked like she wanted to devour him whole. He had felt his cock hardening quickly in his trunks and so he had quickly run off inside to jerk off in the bathroom. Still, nothing else had happened between them since then.

Grenn was the only one of his friends who had told him that chasing Margaery was a waste of time. Margaery went out for boys for free food and a good time when she was bored, but she never kept them for long. Jon hoped that he would be one of the lucky few to actually get somewhere with her but apparently he was wrong.

Tired, frustrated, and thanks to Margaery Tyrell, horny. Jon opened his laptop and he began to browse. He flicked through the usual porn sites as he lay back on the bed, nothing really caught his attention as he flicked passed the videos.

Then his phone vibrated again and he thought it was Grenn. That reminded him of Grenn’s obsessions with cam girls. He insisted that there was something better about a cam girl, knowing that they were only doing it for you that made them special. Jon had laughed at him for basically paying for porn when so much of it was free.

However, he decided to check it out, so he went on his phone, and got the website from Grenn.

The website had about 16 girls on its front page and Jon moved his mouse over the thumbnails, causing the images to enlarge as he went past. He saw an attractive brunette but his mouse landed on a blond. 

The image enlarged and he got a look at her. She lay on her stomach on her bed, with her feet kicking up in the air and a small black and purple masquerade mask around her face to hide her identity. She wore a tight white shirt, a short, red plaid skirt and sexy, lace, black [thigh highs](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/603808068110647296/610198809800212646/black-thigh-high-socks-l01765_2k1_w_e7010a92-801e-4657-b145-75b1884fdd04_2400x.jpg).

He was about to move on when he noticed something in her room. There was a trophy on the shelf behind her, and as Jon moved closer to the screen, he realised what it was.

His eyes scanned around the rest of her room, confirming what he thought. He knew that alarm clock, he knew that plant, he could even remember what was in her draw. He knew this entire room. 

His aunt was a fucking cam girl.

Jon leaned back as he thought of this discovery. Daenerys was rich, filthy fucking rich. Her father was the CEO of the biggest telecommunications company in Westeros, and his father, Rhaegar worked there under him. Dany had no need to work as a cam girl for money.

Still, as his eyes looked at the screen again, he couldn’t deny that it was her room. She had won that trophy when she was 16 for winning some singing competition. The books were all relevant to her course, neuroscience, and Jon had been over to her apartment at least twice a week for the entire semester. 

He knew he should click off this website and never speak of it again, but he quickly found himself clicking on the link and entering her show. 

‘ _ Khaleesi’ _ was her online name and Jon smirked. Dany had a passion for riding, and she had modelled herself off the the Dothraki horse lords of old. 

Jon quickly turned up the volume on his laptop as he listened to her soft music. A pop up box came up, asking that Jon choose a name for her room.

_ ‘White Wolf’  _ he quickly typed as he entered her chat. She was still lying on the bed, kicking her legs in the air lazily, seemingly in no hurry to do anything. 

The way the camera was set up, you could see the entirety of Dany’s double bed along with a few of her belongings on the side. Jon assumed that the camera was attached to her desktop and that was what she was looking into

“Hey guys,” she whispered in a sultry voice. “How is everyone doing tonight?” 

She rose up off the bed seductively, stretching her body and arching her back so her arse stuck high into the air. Then she moved so she sat closer to the camera, crawling on her hands on knees and giving everyone a deep look down her shirt. 

The shirt was about 2 sizes too small, and her breasts were practically bursting out of them

“You want me to take it off?” Dany asked as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly, exposing inch after inch of her creamy white skin. Jon’s eyes were transfixed to the screen as the shirt lifted up and up until she stopped, just below the bottom of her lacy red bra. 

“You know the rules guys,” Dany said sweetly as she dropped her shirt again. She smiled sweetly at the camera as she sat on her knees, swaying gently to the music. 

Jon’s eyes looked around her site, he saw that she had a chat filled with people typing in requests. She had a link for donations, and a link for a private show. 

It cost 50 dollars for a 20 minute, private, one on one show. 

Jon’s eyes then went back to the screen, at the bottom, she had a little animation that showed how many donations she had gotten. She had already earned over 100 dollars, and she had only been live for only 15 minutes. 

“Jesus,” Jon thought as he considered this. He knew that his aunt was hot, but he had no idea that being a cam girl earned her  _ this _ much. He looked around her site and he saw that Dany was a premium cam girl, evidenced by her banner at the top of her page.

A bell rang and Jon saw that a large donation had been made. Someone had given her 20 dollars, just to take off her top. Jon looked at the name, it had come from someone named ‘Old Bear’ who also happened to be her top donator.

“Ok guys, you win,” Dany said as she pouted, sticking her lips out adorably. “You get to see the girls,”

Dany changed the song, it was something slower now and she slowly began to strip. She undid each button one at a time, pausing in between each one. She did one from the top, then one from the bottom. When she reached the last button, she pushed her breasts together and leaning forward, giving everyone a good look at her lovely tits.

Then she undid the last button and freed them to the world. 

She wore a red lace bra, with two tiny straps for her shoulders. She ran her hands over them slowly, before sitting on her knees on the bed, wearing nothing but her sexy lace black thigh highs, bra and skirt.

“You like?” Dany asked as she pressed her breasts together. She kissed and licked the top of them before running her hands over them, pushing them together and then letting them fall apart.

“I wish you could touch them,” Dany whispered. “Tell me what you would do to them,”

Jon closed his eyes as he began to stroke his cock. If he was there, he would bury his face between them, sucking and kissing one before playing with the other. He imagined what her nipples were like, how it would feel to suck on them, biting them gently before rolling them in his fingers.

He imagined pushing his cock between her breasts, fucking them slowly as she lay beneath him. Jon groaned as his hand moved faster and faster, as he imagined fucking her tits and then cumming on her beautiful face. 

It took all his strength to stop himself from cumming then as he opened his eyes again. Dany was still playing with her breasts, they were still in her bra and she wasn’t in any hurry to remove it. Her bra was so sheer that Jon could see her nipples through them, and his cock throbbed in his hand.

“Do you guys want to see my panties?” Dany asked as she slowly stood up. She lifted up her skirt to flash the camera for a few moments before dropping them again. Then she turned around and unclasped her skirt, letting it drop to the ground.

Jon inhaled sharply as he saw her, she wore a matching lace red bra and thong. Her thong had two thin red strips that went along her waist, and the thin material disappeared between her glorious arse cheeks. Dany slapped her arse a few times and then twerked a little. 

“What do you say, would you fuck me? Right on this bed?” Dany asked as she slapped her cheeks, making them clap together lightly. Jon groaned as his hand stroked his cock, faster and faster. 

He would take her on that bed, he’d fuck her from behind with his hands on her hips, pulling her back onto his thick cock. He’d grab bite and nibble at her neck, marking her as his. 

“Fuck,” Jon groaned as she wiggled her hips a little, giving them all a little twerk before settling on the bed again. She lifted one leg high in the air before she gently began to play with her pussy through her panties. 

“Mmmmm,” Dany moaned as she slowly rubbed herself. “Should I do an oil show?” 

Jon hissed as he closed his eyes, he imagined Dany’s tight body covered in oil as she slowly rubbed her hands all over herself. 

“Maybe later,” Dany said lightly as she slipped one hand into her panties. “Who wants to go private?”

50 dollars for 20 minutes? 

He paused for a moment, not because of the money, but this was his aunt. Incest was illegal, and she would be horrified if she knew it was him. Still he had to do it, at least once. 

He quickly clicked the link and gave his paypal details and then he waited whilst the payment went through. At the last moment, he set his laptop to record the screen as a devious thoughts went through his mind. 

The payment finally went through and he was moved into a different channel with a bigger screen.

“White Wolf,” Dany purred as she read out his name. “You’re a new one aren’t you?”

Jon nodded as he began to stroke his cock again, teasing himself slowly. There was an option to go cam to cam, but he couldn’t risk it, not yet anyway.

“You’re shy?” Dany asked as she pouted. “Don’t worry baby, your Khaleesi will take care of you,”

Jon looked at the screen and then realised he could type

_ ‘Hi’  _ Jon typed and she smiled

“Hey yourself White Wolf. What would you like to see first?” Dany asked as she ran her hands over her body. “My tits, my pussy, my arse?”

Jon’s mouth began to water as he thought of his options. Gods, if he could have her. He’d have to start with her pussy. As he closed his eyes he could imagine feeling her tight, warm heat, flushed tightly around his shaft.

“Are you playing with yourself?” Dany asked. “Are you stroking your big, hard cock already? Thinking of what would you would do to me?”

_ ‘Yes’ _ he typed then he thought of something else  _ ‘Show me your tits’  _

“Okay,” she said softly with a smile as she reached to her shoulders. She slowly pushed down her bra straps over each shoulder before letting it fall off. 

Her nipples rosy pink nipples were hard and they capped two of the most beautiful breasts that Jon had ever seen. They were full, round and gorgeous. She leaned forward so that she was closer to the camera, so close that his screen became full of her incredible tits. He could see them in stunning detail, every single bump on her areolas were visible.

“Do you like them?” Dany said as she leaned down to kiss them, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. “I wish you were here, I bet you would love to suck on them,”

Jon took his cock in one hand, stroking it slowly as he typed with the other. 

_ ‘Show me your pussy’ _

Dany smiled as she turned around so her arse was to the camera and then bent over at the hip with the legs clamped together. 

Then Dany’s hands went to her hips, tugging her thong down and then slowly rolling them down her legs. Jon could now clearly see her swollen pussy lips and he growled possessively before letting out a low whistle. 

Dany sat on the bed and spread her legs, showing off her pretty little cunt with a tiny strip of dark blond hair above it. She was completely naked, save for her mask. 

“Like what you see?” Dany asked as she began to rub her pussy slowly. 

_ ‘Yes’  _ Jon typed as he stroked his cock again, imagining being on the bed with her, slowly sliding his cock into that forbidden wet heat. Gods his father would kill him if he fucked his little sister, so would his grandfather, but as he looked at her tight body, he knew it would be worth it. 

“Do you want to talk to me? Do you have a mic?” Dany asked and Jon froze, she would recognise his voice. No doubt about it. 

_ ‘No’ _ he answered and she smiled. 

“Do you want me to dance for you?” she asked and Jon paused before shaking his head.

_ ‘Fantasy?’  _ Jon asked and she smiled. 

“Sure baby, what do you want me to do? I am a slutty schoolgirl that needs a spanking?” she asked teasingly as she wiggled her arse at him. Dany was a thick little thing, with an arse perfect for spanking. Jon would love to spank her. He would spank her until her cheeks were glowing red.

_ ‘Aunt Nephew?’  _ Jon asked and she paused, clearly considering it.

“I’ve never done that one before. I’ve done plenty of Daddy daughter, and mommy, son, but never this,”

_ ‘I have a really hot Aunt’  _ Jon typed and she smiled.

“You naughty boy. You want to fuck your aunt?” Dany asked as she quickly slipped into her role and Jon began to stroke his cock. 

_ ‘You have no idea’ _

“Do you have your cock out? Are you stroking it for me?” Dany asked as she slowly began to play with her breasts again. She pushed them together. “Would you like to fuck my boobs?”

_ ‘Play with yourself’ _

“You want me to touch my pussy? Oh it’s so wet for you,” 

_ ‘Use your fingers’  _

“My fingers?” Dany asked as she rubbed her fingers along her slit. Then she used two fingers to spread her pussy wide open, and there was no mistaking the glimmer of her wetness. 

“Do you want me to finger myself?”

Jon nodded as she slowly slipped one finger inside, pushing it all the way to the knuckle. 

“Oh that feels good, I wish you were here,” Dany gasped as she slowly worked her finger in and out of her pussy. She quickly added a second as her hand went to her breast. Jon watched as her fingers slowly traced over her clit, circling it as she began to moan.

This caught Jon by surprise, he hadn’t asked her to do this.

_ ‘You’re really getting into this’  _

“I’m thinking of having my sexy nephew fuck me” Dany answered as she looked at the camera. Jon watched as she continued to play with herself, moving her fingers over her clit so quickly. Then she plunged two inside whilst one worked her clit and she came

“Fuckkkkkkkkkkk!” Dany moaned as she rode out her pleasure, her chest heaved as he pulled her fingers out of her pussy and sucking them slowly. 

“I taste so good,” Dany moaned as she took each finger into her mouth and Jon was so jealous. He closed his eyes and he imagined being in there with her in that room. He would push her onto her back, spreading her legs obscenely wide before settling between them.

Then he would dip his head between them and take her clit in his mouth. Flick it with his tongue, circle all around it and then suck it. Then he would stick his tongue deep inside of her and to taste her properly

_ ‘You are so sexy’ _

“You're such a naughty boy, fantasizing about your aunt like this,” Dany murmured as she continued to play with herself. Then she reached behind her for a toy. It was a long purple vibrator. Dany smiled as pushed the tip to her lips, before slowly slipping it inside her pretty pink lips, staring straight at the camera as she did so. 

Jon groaned as he watched her suck the vibrator, she hollowed her cheeks as she kept it in her mouth. Gods, he wished he was there, he wished he could slide his cock into her mouth. 

“I don’t usually do this, but I figured since it’s your first time,” Dany said as she winked at the camera. “Have you still got your cock out?”

_ ‘Yes’ _

“Watch,” Dany said “I want you to imagine it’s your cock sliding deep inside me,”

Dany did it ever so slowly. First she parted her pussy lips and rubbed the head of the vibrator between them, getting it nice and slick. Then she dropped her hand, letting Jon see her slide it into her pussy and Jon groaned. 

“Can you feel it baby? Can you feel your cock stretching my tight little pussy?” Dany said as she slowly began to push the dildo in and out.

“I can feel you, you’re so deep and you’re so hard for me,”

Jon watched as she began to fuck herself with the vibrator. Her tits began to jiggle because of the motion of her hand and Jon’s hand was a blur.

“Take me. Make me yours. Make me cum over your big fat cock,” Dany moaned as she plunged the vibrator inside her at a rapid pace.

“I’m so close baby,” Dany chanted as one hand went to her breast, she grabbed her nipple and rolled it between her fingers. She was lifting her arse off the bed to get a better angle. “I’m going to cum so hard on your cock,”

_ ‘I’m close’ _

“Fill me up baby. Fill your aunt up with your cum,”

Jon groaned and gasped as his hand flew back and forth. He was so close

“Yesssssssssssssssssss!” Dany moaned as she shuddered and came. She was writhing on the bed as her orgasm washed over her. Jon followed her over the edge, howling as he came. 

His cock spurted ropes of cum high into the air, landing on his chest and on the bed sheets as he collapsed onto his pillow. His cock kept pulsing and pulsing, Jon had never cum this hard in his life.

For the next minute or so, he just lay on the bed, catching his breath as she did the same.

“I don’t usually get off like that, never that hard,” Dany admitted as she regained control of her breathing. Her face was red and the flush spread all the way down to her breasts. Her beautiful silver hair was dishevelled and her fingers were glistening with her juices. Her thighs were shining with her wetness, and Jon could see a wet spot on her sheets.

_ ‘I came so hard’ _

“I wish I was there to lick it up,” Dany said softly. “We wouldn’t want it to go to waste,”

His cock twitched in his hand as he imagined Dany sucking him dry, her pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock as she drank down all of his cum. 

An alarm went off and Dany sighed sadly as she looked at the screen

“We’re out of time White Wolf, maybe next time you can talk to me,” she said as she blew him a kiss. 

Jon began to type something else to her but the screen cut out as their time ran out. He sat back in disappointment before closing the screen and shutting off the laptop.

He had just had online sex with his aunt, and he had recorded it. He slowly got up off the bed and went to his bathroom to clean up. He would have to edit the video and pay Dany a visit.

  
  
  


* * *

After they disconnected, she had immediately shut off her camera for a few minutes to go and clean up and compose herself.

She had never cum that hard for one of her clients, especially without seeing or hearing him. 

“White Wolf,” Dany said aloud as she entered her bathroom, she grabbed a towel and began to wipe away at her thighs.

She thought of Jon, her nephew and his dog, Ghost. It had been months since she had seen Ghost, but she saw Jon quite regularly. 

Truthfully, when her mystery partner did not want to speak, she had replaced him with an image of Jon. Then when he asked her to act out the aunt nephew fantasy, it was surprisingly easy for her. Jon was sexy, with his long raven black hair and his storm grey eyes. He had a good body too, and she was guilty of masterbating to a few of his instagram pics. 

Dany remembered last summer’s family pool party at the family estate. Jon come out of the pool with water dripping down his chiselled body. Every lean muscle in his chest and abs clearly defined and a clear V leading down to his cock which was hidden by his swimwear. He had shaken out his wet hair before turning his gaze to her, and Dany had nearly melted. All she could do was cross her legs before slipping away to play with herself.

She shook her head as she towelled off. Jon was hot, but he was not interested in her, she had tried enough subtle signs with him that he missed, and she hated being too forward and making moves on guys. She preferred it when they came to her and made it clear what they wanted

After she finished cleaning up, she returned to her bedroom and looked at the mess she made on the bed. She would have to change the sheets completely. 

She grabbed one end of the mattress and pulled away the sheet. Her father was very rich, and he was paying for her schooling and apartment. She didn’t need to work as a cam girl, she just did it for the fun. She liked to hide behind her mask and tease the boys, showing them her body but never getting naked unless it was in a private show. 

Dany sighed as she got all the dirty sheets off the bed. 

“No more for tonight,” Dany said as she quickly went to shut off her channel. She put on clean sheets and climbed into bed, thinking of her sexy nephew as she closed her eyes.

**

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully for Dany. She went to her classes, hung out with her friends and went to the gym for her exercise. She had worn her favourite outfit to the gym, tight teal Nike Leggings that hugged every single curve in her legs and accentuated the shape of her arse. Her short, black halter top made her breasts seem bigger, and of course, she had not worn a bra. 

Dany had just returned to her apartment, she had no assignments due and her plan for the rest of the evening was to cook and then turn on her camera and start teasing some poor boys online. 

She had stripped out of her gym clothes, showered and slipped into a pair of shorts and a loose top. Her silver hair was loose and she twirled it lightly around her finger as she walked through her apartment. There was a knock on the door and she quickly went to answer it

“Jon!” she said in surprise as she opened the door. “I wasn’t expecting you,”

“Well I’ve never needed an invitation before,” Jon said as he leaned on her doorframe. He was dressed in black jeans, and a blue Nike top that was tight around his chest. He was smirking at her and she felt an unusual feeling building low in her stomach.“Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” Dany said as she stepped aside and Jon walked inside. She shut the door behind him as he walked through her apartment towards her bedroom. He opened the door and gestured for her to follow him inside.

“Sure, just invite yourself over and head into my bedroom,” Dany said as she waved her hands in exasperation

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jon called and she followed him inside. That nervous feeling continued to build as she watched Jon walk around her bedroom. “Nice trophy,” 

Dany bit her lip as she watched him, if there was anyone in the world who would be able to identify her from that cam girl website, it would be Jon. He sat in her leather computer chair, reclining gently as he swung from side to side.

“Take a seat,” Jon said as he pointed towards the edge of the bed.

“What do you want Jon?”

“How is your father?” 

“He’s alright I suppose. Running the business keeps him very busy, and he refuses to let Rhaegar take on more responsibility,”

“Is he still strict?”

“Is the sky still blue?” she fired back quickly and Jon smiled.

“He was always nice to you, his only daughter,” Jon said and she scoffed. 

“Nicer...you got it easy with Rhaegar and Lyanna,” 

“Ok that’s fair, my parents were less strict than yours, but you have to admit that compared to Viserys, you had it easy,”

Her brother Viserys lived the typical rich boy's life, he squandered all of his allowance on drugs, parties and clothes and he had shown little desire to actually make something out of himself. That was until Aerys had cut off his supply cold turkey and forced him to fend for himself.

“Fine, compared to Viserys, I had it better,” she admitted as she sat on the bed, folding one leg beneath her.

“Aerys let you ride horses, travel, dance, sing, everything you wanted he let you try,” 

“I get it Jon,” she said unhappily as she folded her arms across her chest.

“However, I don’t think he would be very happy if he found out that his only daughter, was a cam girl,” Jon said as he stared into her eyes. Dany took in a sharp intake of breath as she held Jon’s gaze. Her stomach fell as she realised that she had been found out. 

“A cam girl? I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“Really? Well I saw a girl called  _ Khaleesi _ , on one of those sites,” Jon said as he opened his bag. 

“I’ve never been on a cam girl site in my life, Khaleesi could be anyone,”

“That’s what I thought, but then I looked at the girls background, and it looked suspiciously like your room,” Jon said as he pulled out a large brown envelope. 

“What were you doing on those sites?” 

“Don’t change the subject,” Jon snapped as he opened the envelope to pull out a photo. “Look into my eyes and tell me this isn’t you,” 

Jon held the image for her to see and Dany sucked air in through her teeth.

It was her on the bed, dressing in her slutty tight shirt and plaid skirt. She was pushing her tits together as she lay on the bed, spreading her legs for the camera.

“I have more pictures,” Jon said lightly as he went through them. The next one was her in a bra, posing for the camera. “I wonder what Daddy Aerys would say if we showed him some pictures of the private show,” 

“What do you want?” she said quickly as she folded her arms across her chest. She could not let her father see these images. He would cut off her money and send her to the Silent Sisters, Dany would not let that happen, no matter. Jon looked up at her and smiled as he rose to her feet. “I’ll do anything but you can’t show my father,”

“I want you to suck my cock,” Jon said as he undid his belt and lowered his jeans to the floor. He dropped his black boxers to the floor and his cock sprang out, hard and ready. Dany licked her lips involuntarily as she glared at him.

“That’s your plan, blackmail me into sucking your cock?” 

“Yes,” Jon said as he moved backwards to sit in her chair, lazily stroking his cock, she found it was hard to take her eyes away from it. 

“You know this is fucking sick right?”

“So is being a cam girl,”

“I’m your aunt,” she blabbed out weakly, it was the flimsiest excuse of the lot. 

“We’re Targaryens, it doesn’t matter,” 

She continued to glare at him and Jon shrugged before reaching to pull up his pants. “But if you don’t want to, then I can always send those photos to Aerys, I’m sure he’d love to see what you get up to,”

“No,” Dany said quickly as she accepted her fate. There were worse things that she could be doing for him. Besides, he did have a nice cock “I’ll do it, but you have to delete those pictures,”

“Fine,” Jon said as he shrugged his shoulders. “That’s fair,”

Dany nodded slowly as she began to walk towards him

“Wait,” he called. “I want you to crawl,”

  
  


**

Jon stood back as he stared at Dany. Her face quickly grew red with what could only be shame as she sunk to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. She paused when she reached him as she stared as his cock

“It’s about 8 inches,” Jon said with a cocky smile as Dany sized up his cock, seemingly trying to measure it with her own eyes.

“I’m only doing this because you’re forcing me to,” Dany murmured as she continued to stare at his cock

“Less talking, more sucking,” Jon commanded and then Dany slowly stuck out her tounge. 

The feeling of her tongue gently grazing the tip of his cock was electric. She swiped it along the tip, before slowly sucking the head inside of her warm wet mouth. Jon groaned as he felt her tongue swirling lavishly around his helm

“Since this will only happen once, I’m going to give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had in your pathetic life,” Dany said as she popped him out of her mouth

“You have some competition then,” Jon answered and her nostrils flared before she took him in again.

Her tongue wandered around his shaft, swiping aimlessly, missing all the good spots, or touching them from the wrong angle. 

Then she found one, betrayed by a soft growl from Jon and Dany pounced. She seized on it with her tongue, pressing, stroking and flicking it. Moving her tongue slowly then fast, soft then hard, then she quickly pulled away from him, right when he was ready for more.

Her purple eyes were sparkling with mischief and Jon quickly realised that Dany was good, very good. She moved back to his head, gently holding it in place with her teeth. Then Dany swirled her tongue around, before poking the tip with her tongue. 

Dany pulled out another trick. She moved her tongue differently, teasing him, the tip of rubbing under the edge of his cock head, side to side before going over the top. Jon groaned loudly but Dany did not stop her assault.

She took him deeper then, with half of his cock in her mouth whilst her hand fondled his balls. Jon looked down into her lovely lilac eyes as his hand fell on the top of her head to guide her.

“No hands,” Jon growled as he looked down at her. Dany’s eyes were defiant, but she slowly dropped her hands and put them on her thighs. She nuzzled her nose in his pubes before kissing up his shaft. 

Then Dany lined him up and swallowed him whole, taking his shaft all the way into the tight sleeve of her throat. Jon groaned as the fat tip of his cock kissed the back of her throat. The delightful sound of her gagging filled his ears as he released a loud groan of pleasure

“Fuck Dany,” Jon hissed as she held herself there for a few moments. Then she quickly pulled away, leaving a long line of spit in her wake. Dany was gasping for breath but Jon didn’t give her the chance.

He pushed his hips forward again, bucking his hips until his balls slapped against her chin. Dany didn’t move as she accepted the face fucking, she just kept looking up at him, her purple eyes wild as she played with her cunt. The lewd glug glug glug sounds filled his airs as Jon fucked her face.

Dany gurgled and spit as his balls began to tighten. He was so close to filling her with his seed. It took all of his willpower to pull away from her. 

Jon looked down at her, her lips were red and parted and she was breathing heavily, causing her lovely breasts to rise and fall. Her hand was between her legs, slowly rubbing her pussy.

Jon wanted badly then. Fuck the deal they had, he would have her.

**

“Get up,” Jon growled. “I’m going to fuck you,”

“No,” Dany said immediately as she quickly stood up, folding her arms across her chest. “We agreed a blowjob,”

Jon quickly crossed over and grabbed her by the wrist to pull him close to her. He was much stronger than her and about half a head taller. 

“You were playing with your pussy, you want it just as much as me,” Jon said and Dany’s cheeks flushed red, embarrassed that she had been caught. 

Jon seized that moment's hesitation as he pushed her back onto the bed, she landed on her front and she quickly pushed herself up to her hands and knees.

“No,” Dany said as she squirmed from side to side but Jon was too strong. He was hunched over her back as he ripped her panties down to her knees. 

“No? You’re fucking  _ soaked _ Dany,” Jon growled as he ran his finger along her pussy. 

Dany tried to claw her way off the mattress, but Jon grabbed her. She kept fighting, about to drive her heel into his face when she felt him pull her and slide his tongue between her cheeks

Her leg trembled and her heel froze where it was. Her hands struggled to grip the sheets and her eyes fluttered closed. Her head hit the soft mattress as she felt herself gasp and moan, quivering with helplessness.

He took long slow licks with his tongue, flicking it over her clit before plunging it inside of her folds.

Jon was good, very fucking good. Each swipe of his tongue was the perfect, knowing the exact amount of pressure for that particular moment. Dany’s breathing grew heavier as he devoured her with his tongue.

Then she felt something unexpected. 

Jon’s tongue had moved upwards to her rosebud, gently tracing around the rim before darting inside. 

“Jonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,” Dany moaned as she felt her pleasure starting to reach a boil. Jon was maddeningly patient, rolling his head from side to side as he tongued her arse. He slid two fingers into her drenched cunt and stroked her whilst his thumb worked her clit. 

“Beg for it!” Jon barked as he tore his mouth away from her. Dany shook her head, determined not to give him the satisfaction of having her beg. She bit her lip as her mind betrayed her. She wanted it, his fingers, his tongue, his  _ cock _ . 

Jon thrust his fingers into her, hard and deep whilst he free hand smacked her arse. The sharp pain quickly turned to pleasure and it only took a few more deep thrusts of his fingers before she felt her pussy pulse as she tumbled over the edge

“Jonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” Dany shouted as she came. Her legs shuddered hard and she collapsed onto the mattress as she saw the stars.

“Fuck Dany, you just squirted on me,” Jon said somewhere and Dany smiled despite herself, she had never done that before. She managed to lift her head up from the mattress to look at the mirror opposite her. Her face was red with exhaustion and her hair was already a mess.

He grabbed a hold of her hips and then she felt the tip of his cock teasing her folds. 

“Beg for it,” 

“Go on,” Dany said, still being disobedient, hoping that it would get him to fuck her even harder. 

“You call that begging?” he asked as he smacked her arse like she was an insolent child. 

“Fuck me Jon!” she blurted out, desperate for his cock. All her earlier misgivings gone, she was desperate now. He smacked her arse again, this time the other cheek

“More!” Jon growled as he smacked her arse again and again, by now she knew her cheeks would be glowing red. Her skin was tingling but she was desperate for more.

“Please please please, fuck me,” Dany pleaded as she backed herself towards him, simply hoping to fall backwards onto his cock. “I need it Jon, I need your cock deep in my pussy. I need it. Please fuck your slutty cam-girl aunty.” 

Jon growled when he heard that last part, he pushed her legs apart and then slipped into her sopping cunt with one smooth slice. Dany hissed as her pussy stretched to accommodate him. He was thick, and he spread her open delightfully. 

Jon began to thrust quickly and Dany moaned loudly, it sounded like agony, but it was pure pleasure. She grabbed hold of the sheets for dear life as Jon began to thrust, driving his cock into her cunt with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs.

She dropped her head to the mattress as her hand absentmindedly went back to play with her clit, rubbing her nub quickly. Jon quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away behind her back

“Mine,” Jon growled. Dany moaned helplessly as she submitted to Jon’s conquest. He slapped her arse cheek so hard that it threw off the rhythm of her breathing, he was fucking her so good, all she could do was hold on for the ride. Jon put one hand on the small of her back, whilst the other went to her hair, pulling her back.

“Look at yourself,” Jon grunted as she finally opened her eyes. Dany saw her reflection in the mirror. Her breasts were flying wildly from side to side due to the force of Jon’s thrusts. He put both hands on her waist and pulled her back to him, getting deeper and deeper into her cunt. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled her ears as her mouth fell open

Her breathing grew faster as her pleasure approached a boil. She didn’t know seeing herself get fucked could be so erotic. Jon’s balls slapped against her clit again and again as his cockhead kissed the back of her cunt. 

Jon’s grip on her hips became almost painful and Dany grew delighted in his roughness. Her clit throbbed, and Dany threw herself back against him, over and over, harder and harder until all Dany could do was scream out in pleasure as her orgasm passed over her. Her legs shook and gave out as she slumped forward on the bed.

Jon thrust twice more before he came with a howl, burying himself in her to the hilt. Dany felt the warmth of his seed filling her velvety walls as Jon slumped over on her back in pleasure.

“Mine,” he murmured as she released a long, sated sigh. He gently rolled off her onto his back and Dany quickly crawled over to rest her head on his chest

“Was I too rough with you?” Jon asked after he caught his breath. There was a sudden sincerity in his voice that warmed her heart

“Too rough? You fucked me with an inch of my life sweet nephew,” Dany said with a chuckle. “And I loved it,”

“Good thing I didn’t take no for an answer,”

“Yes it is,” Dany mused as she traced patterns on his chest.

“Why do you do work as a cam girl? We both know you don’t need the money,” Jon asked and Dany paused before deciding to answer him honestly.

“I like to tease,” she said simply. “Knowing all those people are paying for a chance of seeing my body, but they can never ever have me, makes me feel so fucking good,”

“Well, you’re going to stop,”

“I am?” Dany said as she raised her head to look at him. Jon held her gaze with a steely one of his own. 

“Yes, you are mine now Dany, and your lovely body is for me only,” Jon said possessively and she smiled. 

“Ok, but how about we do one more show?”

“One more show?” 

“Yes, but for ourselves. Turns out, I like to watch myself get fucked,” Dany admitted and Jon laughed. 

“Actually I have a better idea. You can still cam, but only when I’m in the room,” Jon said and Dany paused

“With you in the room?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. I’ll be off on the chair on one side, and you can do whatever you do on the show, but you aren’t allowed to cum,”

“I’m not?” Dany said as a wicked smile came onto his face.

“Yes, you can fake it if you want, but from now on, you’ll only cum when I say so,” Jon said as he gripped her neck. After a moment, Dany smiled. It would be better like this, she would tease Jon and the boys in her show, then when it was over, he would fuck her silly again

“I’m game,” Dany said as she reached down his body to stroke his cock, to her surprise, he was still hard. She stroked it a few times before kissing Jon on his cheek.

“Now Jon, why don’t I show you why I named myself Khaleesi,” Dany said as she swung her leg over his body, straddled him, and got ready to ride.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write a second chapter for that teacher one shot I did. That's probably next on my list of things to do
> 
> Let me know what you think of this piece of depravity
> 
> If you haven't already, check out the other modern AU one shots I've written in this series.


End file.
